Colours of the Damned: The Colour Grey
by Insarai Arys
Summary: The colour Grey is defiantly a colour. It’s one that’s always there, whether we like it or not. So is Hanatarou. Some call him weak, some call him pitiful. But like it or not, he’s here to stay.


**Title: **Grey

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Hanatarou et gris.

**Rating:** PG. Some references.

**Characters:** Hanatarou.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact he's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet.

**Word Count: **600.

**Time:** Forty five minutes

**Summary:** The colour Grey is defiantly a colour. It's one that's always there, whether we like it or not. So is Hanatarou. Some call him weak, some call him pitiful. But like it or not, he's here to stay.

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **Grey and Hanatarou...Whoever saw this one coming? Not me, that's for certain.

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Grey – Hanatarou**

Grey. It's such a boring colour, a lot of people dislike it. It's reserved for the old and quite often the dead. But Hanatarou likes it. Why shouldn't he? It's a colour with meanings and connections and memories. So few people can feel an affinity for a colour with such reserve.

Grey is quite humble, makes no bold heroic statement about itself. Grey will wait for you, quiet in a corner until you are ready. It's a quiet colour, peaceful really. Some might call it morose, or even saddening – possibly even sorrowful. Hanatarou agrees but then so is almost any other colour, in the right shade, and light. Grey is often over looked because of those properties, but then those exact properties are what makes it special. It is quiet and respectful. Doesn't leap up into your face, doesn't shout "Look at me!". Grey likes to just _be_.

Grey is quite often a foil for others to spring from, much like its metallic counterpart Silver. It likes to be the basis from which others build their skills and future. And Hanatarou is like that too. He is a spring board. Too small and insignificant to be good alone, to stand on his own two feet. But others grow from him, springing with his wisdom and gentle calm in leaps and bound. And Hanatarou doesn't mind being left behind to watch. He is not a person who claims the credit. He likes to do what's needed and if he gets credited along the way then so be it.

Grey is also deep, and Kami-sama knows Hanatarou is deeper than the Gulf of Mexico. He knows things, having been around for nearly eight hundred years. He's a healer and they hear a lot of things. When people are drugged up to the eyeballs in hallucination inducing drugs they tend to talk. And the Fourth Division will listen. They have dirt on everyone and since Hanatarou has been around for the best part of a century he's heard more than his fair share. But like Grey, which has and holds its own secrets, Hanatarou keeps his mouth shut. He knows that dirt is only as good as the person who holds it. But it's well know in Soul Society that Hanatarou can get his hands on almost anything needed, at any time of the day or night. Clue: it's not because he is able to do a Matsumoto and seduce them into giving up the goods. Think more Aizen on this.

Grey is the colour of the sky when it's not really any sort of weather. Indecisive or just plain boring. Or as Hanatarou likes to think of it, a canvas, ready for someone to paint a weather on there, a storm or a bright blue sky and a golden yellow sun. It's ready, waiting and eager to go, much like Hanatarou himself. He likes to be kept on the move, learning new techniques and skills. It perks up his admittedly boring routines.

Hanatarou likes the colour Grey. It's not a bright colour; it's not a particularly commercially attractive colour either. But Hanatarou feels as though there is a connection about it, a sense of belonging. He's not especially bothered by the fact though. Grey is a colour that comes as it comes and sod the rest, to be quite honest. And although Hanatarou is quite a push over normally, he _is very_ convincing and slightly scary when he believes it is in a patient's best interests.

Hanatarou, like Grey is different to everyone. You just have to get to know them first.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

And there you my friends, another one after a long period of silence from the world's slowest updating.


End file.
